Solar Return
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Jacob cannot fight with an Eclipse but Edward cannot fight against a solar return. EDWARDXBELLAXCARLISLE
1. Typical Pre-Wedding Problems

**A/N I will go ahead and say now that I already know some people don't like Edward/Bella/Carlisle stories. So, to those of you who don't like, don't read. And specifically to those of you who don't like it but read it anyway, your idiots for reading something you hate so don't complain to me. Go complain to your higher power for giving you such a pea sized brain. And lovers and haters, I will NOT be removing any stories from this site. No matter what you tell me, I am faithful to me readers that enjoy what I write. And my last note goes out to all you beautiful wonderful gloriously perfect people who DO enjoy the fine and refined delicacy of Edward/Bella/Carlisle. In most stories it's bang bang choo choo train, lol. XD I'm planning on writing this a lot differently than those kinds of 3-way stories out there. So for those of you who like it and enjoy it, I present to you, Edward/Bella/Carlisle. :)**

When he's not around, I have no problem saying Edward is the true love of my life. And even when he_ is_ around...it's still the truth. The way Edward's hair shines like copper in the light of the sun. The way his golden topaz eyes shine with love for me. The way those long skillful fingers run up and down the shining ivory keys of his baby grand, creating a symphony of intricately delicate notes, or the similar way he'd run those long snowy white fingers my highly over sensitized skin. The skin that Edward almost refuses to touch except in the barest of ways. But _why?_

I knew his lack of confidence in that area wasn't about Jacob. After all, I was wearing Edward's mother's ring on my left hand. Yes, I'd chosen Edward over Jacob. And I would do so again in a heartbeat. But not because of Edward _or_ Jacob. What made the decision the easiest was when I realized, if I went with jacob, I would never be a Cullen again. My relationship with Jasper, which was already awkward enough, would become non-existent. Rosalie would feel betrayed that I left them for a wet dog...she would also be enraged. Emmett would be sad that I couldn't be his baby sister. And if I left Edward for Jacob, he probably wouldn't want me to be. Alice would feel betrayed that I had betrayed Edward and her wrath mixed with Rosalie's was enough to make my hair stand on end. But Edward...

With Edward there would be no wrath, no curses, no broken bones, no screaming, no anything really. He would have handed me over to Jacob without a second thought and disappeared into thin air. He would have broken into a thousand pieces to never be whole again. The Edward I know would be shattered as he wasted his life watching me from afar only to go back to the Volturi when I surrendered my life to death. Whether it be by a vampire or old age.

And the Esme I know would stand by her broken hearted son. After all, what mother would stand beside the red scarlet lettered adultress? What mother would be able to look at her sons chosen the same way? What mother would be able to stand beside that and call it ok when _I_ couldn't even call it "ok". I knew I would no longer be the daughter that she loves. I would be the harlot that tore up her sons heart by choosing another man, whether that man be a man or a werewolf. I'm thankful that she didn't know _why_ I'd chosen Edward.

Because it wasn't any of this that made me say no to Jacob. In a fair fight, I don't know whether Edward would have won or Jacob. But it wasn't a fair fight, and it wasn't Edward that made me say no. There was one other Cullen that I couldn't leave. A perfectly fair, kind, sensitive, knowing, professional, down right drop dead _sexily sensual_ Cullen that I couldn't leave. And it was with that thought, that I found the strength to say no to Jacob. Because I loved Edward and Jacob had gotten it wrong. He was more a star than the sun. So while Jacob was my star that couldn't fight with the power of an Eclipse, Edward was my eclipse that couldn't fight with_ my_ solar return. Although how the sun took on this identity was still a mystery.

I'm not sure when I fell in love with him. Was it that day he bargained with Volturi not to kill me? Was it that day they fought for me on the field? Was it the day they all came back after months of being gone to see me again? Was it when he stitched me up when Jasper tried to kill me? Or did it go deeper than that? Did it actually begin the first time I saw him walk through those double doors of the hospital?

I remember the first time he touched me. The electricity that singed in his fingertips. The static that was nothing compared to the day in biology that I'd spent with Edward. From that moment forward, my fate was sealed, for better or for worse, to the Cullen family. To _him._ And how different he was from Edward!

From Edward whose touches were heated, but careful and fleeting. From Edward whose interior was anything but calm and collected. His smile that was always soft and courteous but never promising anything more. He was nothing like him.

Because despite his cold skin, that man set me on fire. Despite his professional front, that man wet me to my core. Despite his calm and collected pose, he made my heart race. Despite his soft smile, he sent my heart pounding, cutting through the ribbon for first place. He sent shots of Adrenaline straight to the center of my very being. And like any person with a conscious, I felt guilty. I felt guilty because in spite of the good doctor, I thought of Edward.

How many times had I thought over what this would do to him? He tried to_ kill_ himself because he thought I was _dead._ If he found out that I was in love with...my gosh, would he go back to italy? Would I never see him again?

And when thinking of all of this, I still had to answer that it wasn't enough to stop me from loving Carlisle. Despite the fact that his family would never forgive me, despite the fact that he was a married man, despite the fact that he was hundreds of years older than me, I finally found my reason to live. The person that made me shine. But at what price?

They would all be shocked. From Edward had no idea, to Esme who would be grieved, to Carlisle who would be even more shocked than Edward and appalled to top it off. And the worst part was the wedding was in three weeks. All the more reason to stay away from Jasper, the living lie detector or Alice the seer, till I could control this. All the more reason not to make any decision on how this would end. I had to be very careful that I didn't tip any of my talented family off. If for no other reason, than that I could watch him from afar. I could survive three weeks. But how was I going to survive eternity?

So here I was, the wedding was three weeks away and I was in love with my grooms father who was a married man AND vampire with five other adopted vampire children. Two of those vampire children had the uncanny ability to ruin the wedding. I had to be turned into a vampire or else the Volturi would kill me because I wasn't allowed to know of their existence. And I had to worry about a war that was going to break out between the pack and my vampire family when I was changed. So if the Volturi didn't kill me, the pack would. That is IF the talented duo didn't find out and decide to call off the wedding and my transformation first, thus ending my life. You know, typical marital problems.

**A/N So...I know it's a**** little angsty but who _wouldn't_ be in her situation?** What do you guys think? Reviews make Peter Facinelli appear in your bedroom!


	2. Sweetest Torture

**A/N Thank you for those wonderful reviews! They inspire me to update faster! Lot's of love ~Miss Insanity**

* * *

I barely get to spend time with Edward with all the last minute pre-wedding planning that's happening. I'll barely see him for a moment when I am dragged into Alice's car to go look at gifts, taste food, try on more dresses, and shop. I don't know why Alice bothers trying to make me decide when she's just going to pick what she wants anyway. And she could always look into the future and see which option I'm going to pick, so why not just pick it for me? I made a mistake when I said Alice could do the wedding. I should have gone to Vegas. And I still believe that. But I'll have to trust her judgement because it's too late to back out now.

But my complains are really mostly on the surface. Now secretly, I can't complain...much. Because more time being distracted means more time away from _him._ And he's the last person I need to be thinking of or be around. But it's torturous because he's the person I most want to see. This makes Alice my worst enemy _and_ my bestest friend. It's times like these that I'm so thankful Edward can't read my mind.

"Which color Bella, starlet white or smooth cream?"

And here we go again. "Alice, can't you just pick out something you like so we can go? We've been here for hours!"

She sighed, exasperated. "Bella, you would have to be the only bride I've ever met that's not excited about her own wedding!"

"_I_ wanted to go to _Vegas._"

She pretended not to hear. "We'll take the starlet white option with a deep black accent. Also, do the white roses on the cake come with green vine decorations? I would prefer it if..."

I cringed and tried not to pay any more attention. We'd already been shopping for the honeymoon (which I'd staunchly refused to buy lingerie for), I'd gotten my shots from Carlisle (which meant that I got to spend a little time with him _and_ that Edward had to be taking me out of Washington but I still didn't know _where_), we'd gotten all the jewelry for the wedding (which I had suspicions was real), and we were already breaking in the heels, which hurt. I was glad the blisters would heal before the wedding. At least the shoes would be comfortable by than.

I didn't stick around to hear the total cost or to see our..._groceries_ packaged. But I didn't really look around at anything that Alice had shown me either. I hung around the front of the shop, looking at crystals, and wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. And yet, I didn't want to go home, which I'd taken to thinking was the Cullen house, even though all my belongings were safely packed away at Charlie's.

But whether I was at Charlie's house or the Cullen's house, it was always the same story. Alice would drag me away from Edward, who I truly did love and want to be with. But she would also drag me away from staring at Carlisle, who I was desperate for even a glimpse of. Than I would come back and Carlisle would be in his study and I would be fed so the only thing to do was the play xbox with Emmett or go find Edward, who was usually there to save me the moment I got home. And it wasn't that I wasn't happy to see Edward, but I was missing Carlisle deeply.

I hadn't seen him in nearly three weeks because I always seemed to just miss him by a minute or two, which was starting to tick me off, and pulling me away from Edward was bad enough but being pulled away from the chance of catching a glimpse of Carlisle was intolerable. I often wondered how Jasper dealt with it, with being away from Alice. But maybe they weren't as desperate to be together because they'd already been together so long. And it made sense to be this desperate. I was desperate for what I knew I could look at but never touch.

"Ok Bella, time to go." I was never more thankful to hear those words, or more nauseated.

Because we were off to the next shop and the next so that by the end of the night I was starving, weak, dizzy, and my stomach was pinching me with hunger pains. It hadn't growled yet though. Alice would have heard and responded if it had. Alice chattered away happily in the seat next to me while I stared out the window, ignoring her. She'd forgotten to feed me. I'd purposely forgotten to ask. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to see _Carlisle._

Not that I had much of a chance of seeing him anyway, but there was always hope that he would come out of his office to search out Esme and I could watch them both from afar. Those were the most bittersweet moments. To see a glimpse of Carlisle, but to see a glimpse of him wrapped around another woman. I would gladly pay the price if it meant I could just watch him for a moment.

Alice was the first one out of the car and into the house, which was strange because she was the one taking in the...groceries. (I _refused _to think of them as bridesmaid gifts!) It was also strange that instead of Edward greeting me, Emmett was the one that pulled me out of the car for a bear hug, which was a little strange but than again, _I_ was a little strange. The only human accepted into a house of vampires who saw their lifestyle more normal than her own. That would figure.

"Can't breathe, Emmett!"

"Sorry. So, do you want to come play WII with me and Jasper?"

I blinked in surprise. Another way to crack a rib. "Oh, you guys got the new WII?"

"Yeah, and it plays awesome! So are you in?"

"Uh..." I was about to try to figure out a way to politely decline and save my spare ribs when Edwards cool arms wrapped around me from behind. "Bella's with me."

His grin split his face. "Well no duh dude! Your getting married! Kinda obvious, don't cha think?"

Than he bounded off into the house calling for Jasper. Emmett really was a big kid sometimes...a lot of the time..._most_ of the time.

I sighed in Edward's arms, happy to be home with him and decided to sit with him on the couch, in hopes of seeing Carlisle, while Emmett and Jasper tried to beat each other at bowling and Rosalie read a magazine. Emmett's hopes were of winning and that _maybe_ I would play. I rolled my eyes because I just didn't see the point.

After all, why play against a vampire? They were perfect at everything and as an added bonus on their side, I wasn't any good at physical sports. Why should I be good at these ones? I'd probably trip over my own two feet trying to bowl just right and than Alice would hound me for falling over because she needed me to be perfect for the wedding and Edward would hound Alice for hounding me. Or I would break my rib falling over and my side would split open and Jasper would finally have Bella on the menu. I was once again thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts...or Jasper.

Ugh, long term exposure to this family and their gifts gave me a headache. But I was thankful that Rosalie hadn't changed too much. She was more cordial to me than she had been and no longer scowled at me when I spoke or walked out when I walked into a room. And though Jasper was still quiet and removed, he was nice. It was a relief to have some people stay the same and keep to their habits, which must mean that Carlisle, despite his large family, was a bit of a loner. The thought made me depressed. Would I ever get to see him?

I squashed down on the feelings of longing before they could get too strong when who do you know but Carlisle himself walked into the room. Than I had to stop my hope _and_ longing from surging, as well as other things. It was too bad that I couldn't control my heart rate. But hopefully they would continue to pass it off as close proximity to Edward.

Carlisle sat down close enough that his smell engulfed me. He smelled like the sun and honey, making my mouth water and my pussy throb._  
_

"Hello Bella."

I smiled, secretly throbbing. "Hello Carlisle."

"_Hellooooo_ Emmett!"

Me and Jasper flinched while Rosalie and Edward rolled their eyes. "You didn't _have_ to scream so loud."

"Yeah but than it wouldn't be as fun."

"Speaking of 'fun', would any of you mind telling me which one of you ruined Esme's second favorite set of dishes?"

"JASPER HOW COULD YOU!" Than Emmett took off with a huge smile on his face.

Carlisle chuckled lightly to himself. "Well, that answers that. Oh, and Bella, forgive me for asking but you wouldn't happen to be hungry would you? Esme is making some pasta mushroom ravioli."

"That's great. I would love some." I heaved a sigh of relief towards that wonderful information coming from the wonderful man. I would _finally_ have something to eat. I was starving.

He smiled politely. "I thought so. Your stomach was pinching."

"Holy crow! You can _hear_ that?"

He chuckled. "I'm a medical doctor. I'm trained to hear it."

"Let's go get you some food love."

"Ok. Thanks Carlisle. And I hope you catch Emmett."

"Hey!" I heard Emmett yell from far off.

That earned me a smile. "Oh, I'm sure he will turn up eventually. I'll be in my study if anyone needs me."

And than he was gone again. I didn't think I could have gone without seeing him for another day.

"Bella, didn't Alice feed you while you were both out?"

"Way to make me sound like a dog," I said wryly.

He laughed. "I'm sorry for making fun of you than. But you _do_ hang around with dogs...and smell like them."

"Oh, so now your making fun of my personal hygiene? Were you _lying_ when you said I smelled nice or were you curious because I smelled like a wet puppy?"

He cracked my favorite crooked grin. "_You_ smell good underneath the decaying wet dog smell. I can't say the same for them."

"Edward, that's not nice!"

"Your right, Seth is nice." I rolled my eyes.

"So did Alice remember to feed you properly?" He was pressing. He always got angry with her when she didn't take care of me and I didn't want to be responsible for yet _another_ fight between them. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen as Edward disappeared to go yell at Alice in private. Apparently my lack of saying anything was all the confirmation he needed. I was glad that he was yelling at her, but for different reasons. She deserved to be yelled at for taking me away from them. But I felt guilty because she didn't deserve to be yelled at for making it possible for me to be inconspicuous. It was always both options these days it seemed. I was just as guilty as not.

I walked into the kitchen where Esme stood at the stove, making the pasta. "Esme, let me help with that."

"No need at all, dear. I sure hope your hungry Bella."

She put some pasta down in front of me and I mumbled my thanks. I had always been awkward with people doing things for me but especially Esme. She was the love of Carlisle's life just as Carlisle and Edward were the loves of _my _life and that made things awkward. Than add on top of it that she was such a loving beautiful kind sweet hearted person that _deserved_ Carlisle while I was the scarlet lettered temptress and I suddenly felt twice as guilty. The ravioli made my stomach roll, though it was perfectly healthy and delicious.

As usual, he appeared out of nowhere. "Hi mom." Edward smiled sheepishly as she scolded, "Edward, it's not nice to yell at your sister."

He was utterly serious. "It's impolite and irresponsible of her to forget to feed Bella."

Esme nodded in assent and Edward continued.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell her you were hungry?"

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Well thanks for letting him yell at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Your _soooo_ welcome, Alice."

"Oh c'mon. You don't want to fight with the girl who is doing your wedding."

"_I_ wanted _Vegas_."

She smiled in spite of my mumbling. "You may not be happy now but you will be. You'll see."

I couldn't possibly see how she was a hundred percent right.

* * *

**A/N So..who will review chapter two? You might just want too. Reviews make me flee to end chapter three. I've heard they also make Robert Pattinson appear in your bedroom! ;) Lots of love ~ Miss Insanity**


	3. Hidden Desires

**A/N Sorry I've been kinda out of it these last three days but today is the day the the last twilight movie comes out. It's also the day of my 19th birthday! Yay! It's also the first chapter I'm writing that's going to be a little limey. Enjoy! ~Miss Insanity**

* * *

Things have never been simple between me and Edward. From the first bite, Edward believed himself to be damned, which there was no way I could believe. However I also couldn't refute it. Because from the first time I saw Carlisle walk through those hospital doors, I believed _myself_ to be damned. It was just more unneeded proof that me and Edward _did_ belong together because regardless of the actual reality, we both believed we were going to hell. And we both secretly agreed inside that we deserved it.

Because how could I be in love with Carlisle when I had Edward? How could I plot daily to find a way to take Carlisle away from Esme? How could I go to the Cullen's day after day hoping for a mere glimpse of the godlike creature, Carlisle? And how could I hide away in my bedroom from Charlie, night after night, waiting for Edward to open that window? And when the love of my life would enter the room, how could I let him wrap his arms around me, while imagining such a different pair of arms? How could I let him kiss me while imagining a different set of lips? How could I let him touch me when imagining a very different touch? How could I be in love with two men?

I was an incredibly sick person. And by all rights, the wedding _should_ be called off. But I couldn't do it. Because the fact remained, I loved Edward. Period. And I could never cheat on Edward...physically. In my mind, I already was. In my heart, I already had. But as long as no one found out, my guilt would forever remain private.

"I really enjoyed the ravioli Esme." It wasn't the ravioli's fault that my thoughts were so sick.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She picked up the plate while I imagined Carlisle's arms wrapping around me. My decisions and emotions weren't my own anymore. But at least my thoughts still were.

I didn't say anything. I just let myself melt against his stone physique like butter. My love...my soul mate...my-

"Bella."

Why did he always have to ruin it by talking? I tried not to be annoyed and tried to put my former image back in it's correct place as Edward's nose skimmed softly along my jawline.

"Let me take you home."

"Thanks."

We were walking out of the house when he picked me up in a flash and carried me away from the Cullen house. The house that I was soon going to call home. And before I knew it, I was tucked into the seatbelt in his Volvo. I barely heard the click of the seatbelt as he got in on the other side and put the car in drive.

His cold hand began rubbing circles on the back of my hand and a chill ran up my spine as he necked me while on the road. We stopped at my house what seemed sooner than it should be and Edward's car, and Edward, were gone.

"Hey dad. I'm back."

"Hey Bells. Did you, uh, have a nice time with Alice?" He knew I liked shopping about as much as he did.

"Yeah, sure. It was great."

"Hmm."

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night."

"K. Night bells."

He turned back around to watch his sports and I found myself being thankful _again_ that he wasn't Renee.

I collected my towel, and my pajamas and walked out of the room that would soon be vacant again. It seems I was barely here any time at all and I was already getting married. _Married. Ugh. _That would still take getting used to. But it was for Edward...and for Carlisle.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, watering down my legs and soaping them up, preparing to shave. My actions tonight had already proven, it had been too long. Especially my little fantasy at the Cullen's dinner table.

Now, I wasn't one for masturbation. When I was twelve, mom had walked in on me once and proceeded to tell me more than I _ever_ wished to know about sex and masturbation and a manner of all things that I never wanted to think about again. And even though my mom was more my best friend than mom, it was _still_ the weirdest thing in the entire world to hear her talk about it. That and I really _didn't _need to know about her sex habits.

But ever since I first saw Carlisle, I took up the awkward action again. I had to find a way to cease the ache of not being near him. The constant ache for Edward was more than appeased. I saw him everyday. But Carlisle was a rarity to see, even in the Cullen house, between his job, his studies, and my medieval torture. And I didn't even have the comfort of knowing that he loved me because he didn't, not in that way. In fact, he wasn't even _mine._

So I was resigned to doing this in the shower once a week to relieve what tension I could. But with the stress of not seeing him, I was at a constantly aroused level. I _needed_ Carlisle. I wasn't sure when I'd become needy enough to _need_ this every night. I tried not to think about it too much.

"Shit!" The expletive left my mouth as I slipped when trying to get into the shower and fell hard on the linoleum floor.

"Bells? You ok?"

"Yeah dad! I just slipped! I'm fine!" _And exasperated. _I was almost expecting Alice to barge through the door and harp on me about staying safe for the wedding when, sure enough, I heard a knock at the door. I pulled it open violently.

"Alice, what gives you-" I stopped. Carlisle was standing at the door. And I was naked. I was naked and Carlisle was staring at me. I was naked in the same vicinity with Carlisle. Oh. My. God.

"Carlisle." It barely came out as a breathy whisper.

"Sorry to bother you Bella. Alice told me she saw you falling and wished for me to check on you."

"Um, I'm fine." I shook my head to try to clear it. It only made me dizzy.

"You seem to have a bit of bruising on your leg. Would you like me to take a look at it?"

"Yes." I said it a little too quickly and than felt like smacking myself on the forehead. Why was it so easy to forget I was naked in front of him? He set me down on the toilet and started checking my eyes with tests.

"How did you get in?"

"Through the kitchen window." He smiled darkly. "Charlie is asleep."

He stretched my leg out to take a look at a perfectly healthy leg with a nasty looking bump. I flinched.

"Nothing too terrible. Some advil should relieve the pain of your leg." He filled the bathroom cup with some water and put some advil in my hand for me to take. I downed the pills quickly.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Not a problem. However, I do think you should know...Alice said she would kill me if I didn't stay in here."

I almost spit the water and back out and of course, I began to choke. My face was now what I was sure was an unattractive shade of tomato red. Stupid meddling frigging little pixy!

"Um, alright?"

I walked into the shower, pulling the curtain along with me and nearly fell again. But Carlisle's hands caught my naked body, causing my red face to probably turn purple in embarrassment. At that moment, I was pretty sure I needed to look for the neon sign that said "Welcome to the seventh level of hell".

"Bella, I think you should let me help you."

Those golden eyes had more of an affect on me than Edwards. I couldn't resist them. I couldn't say no to him. But...

"But what about Edward?" I couldn't go against Edward either.

"Edward won't be here for another hour or two. He's hunting with his brothers."

Oh _this _was my lucky day. Who cared about weddings? _This_ day was the luckiest day of my life.

Carlisle began stripping himself of his clothes but I immediately looked away. I couldn't do that to Edward. I couldn't do that to Esme. So why did I get the feeling like I was about to do something worse than just looking?

"I can't."

"Hmm?"

"I-I made a promise that I wouldn't..." I wasn't sure I could go on. Carlisle was waiting and was expecting me to answer but I wasn't even sure if I could finish the sentence.

"Wouldn't...?"

I sighed in defeat. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't touch you! Only Edward! I can't cheat on him Carlisle, I can't!"

He pulled me to his naked chest where my breasts rebelliously pebbled against his cool chest and he held me for a moment. "Please look at me Bella."

I couldn't deny that beautiful voice.

"Bella, Edward would give you anything you asked for. If you asked for me, do you think you would be denied? By either of us?"

Edward had always done his best to give me exactly what I wanted. He eventually even let me hang out with the wolves. He just wanted me to be happy. But even without the proof, I knew the answer from the bottom of my heart as soon as Carlisle asked. "No."

"Than don't worry. If you want this, if you want me, Edward won't mind. He wants you to have what you want. You want this Bella, don't you?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Than don't worry." And began kissing my neck gently.

"But what about the rest of your family?"

He smiled patiently. "They think I'm pulling a double shift tonight Bella."

Edward was on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for quite awhile. The rest of the Cullens thought Carlisle was at the hospital and was working tonight on a double shift, covering for another doctor. I had two free hours all to myself. I had two free Carlisle hours all to myself. Was I really going to say no when I might never get another chance like this?

I didn't stop Carlisle when he dropped to his knees and began to kiss my thighs. His cold freezing lips were like snowy silk where they brushed against my skin and compared with the heat of the water, it was an amazing contrast. He kissed his way up my right thigh and ran his tongue between the crease of my thigh and..._there. _He was so close to where I wanted him and yet, so close could only get you so far.

I ran my hands through his silky golden hair and tried desperately to move him to where I needed him to be. But he refused to budge. Repeatedly licking the crease of my thigh. I tried to move my hips a little to get him to where I wanted him but his hands came up to still my hips.

I groaned. Was he ever going to give me-and I stopped thinking as soon as his tongue tentatively, softly, confidently, touched my folds and ran a long slow cold wet lick down the center of my desire. My body shook with undeniable pleasure as a tidal wave hit me and I fell to the floor, pulling my hands away from between my overly sensitized sore core, shaking my head to get rid of the excess dizziness and trying to get my breathing back under control.

It had been too long since I had done that.

After I got my breathing back under control, I got up and turned off the water, drying myself off with a warm fluffy towel. I got into my pajamas and walked across the hall to my bedroom where I put the plastic waterproof white bag into it's spot in the dresser, closing the door with my foot.

I jumped when two cold arms snaked themselves around my waist and a tongue began licking my neck. "You really shouldn't try things one footed Bella. You could fall. What would Alice say than?"

If she knew why I was truly dizzy in the first place she would say a lot of things.

"Um..."

I couldn't think with his tongue licking and his gorgeous mouth suckling a hickey like mark into the side of my neck. Now that I'd taken care of that nasty piece of business, I could focus on Edward again. Edward, who would leave me appropriately wet and wanting. Edward, who would leave me burning and soaked. And Edward, who would force me to fall asleep in desire and dream of him instead of Carlisle.

I was only halfway sick of it. The other half was entirely too thankful.

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think of it? Ok so the chapter is more limey than lemony but don't worry. It'll get there eventually. Remember, good things come to those who wait for Carlisle Cullen. ;) ****~Miss Insanity**


	4. Dangerous Ideas

**A/N Sorry it took so long everybody. But here it is. Read and Enjoy. ~Miss Insanity**

* * *

I woke up in the morning groggy, but satisfied. I reached for Edward's side of the bed only to realize he wasn't there. That woke me up. I turned over and saw a sheet of notebook paper, which was covered in familiar flowing elegant script. I picked it up from the bed side table.

_Bella,_

_Alice told me not to be here when you woke up. She saw that I would upset you, though she wouldn't tell me why. I'm so sorry Bella. I _will_ see you after ten though. She won't be able to hold me back that long. I love you my darling. I hope you slept well._

_Edward_

That was sweet...but strange. Me and Edward weren't ones for fighting usually. And I was hardly ever cross with him. So what could he have possibly said that would have upset me so much?

I walked down the stairs carefully, feeling strangely happy and content. Maybe I could get Edward to do _something _for me before the wedding. Even if he didn't want to take everything, it was good to..._practice._

I snickered quietly while I grabbed some oatmeal from the food cupboard and some milk from the fridge. I kept thinking of different ways to seduce Edward that I would probably never attempt, much less say out loud to anyone. Like stripping down to the nude in front of him and make him touch me. Or invite him into the shower with me so we could get more familiar with each other before the wedding. Or modeling lingerie until he slammed me into a wall and took me for himself...

The annoying beeping of the oatmeal and appeal of orange juice stopped my thoughts as I sweetened up my breakfast and thought about what I wanted to do today. Edward would be here at 10:00 am. It was 9:30 am now. Maybe we could go to the meadow? Or we could just go see a movie. Though I would have to check what was playing and look for a better movie theatre in port angeles.

I carried my oatmeal and orange juice upstairs while trying very _very_ hard not to trip. I set my food down carefully and opened up the mac that my mom had bought me for the holidays. It was definitely a fast and updated computer. I had a fit at first when Edward wanted to buy me faster internet. But I was thankful for it now. I didn't have thirty minutes to wait until dial-up or Aol decided to work.

I looked down the list of movie theaters and saw a theatre with five stars called the movie tavern. Apparently you could eat a meal _and_ watch a movie. It was interesting. I moved the yellow person icon to the street and looked around at the different shops when something very different caught my eye.

The Victoria's Secret sign was written in an elegant script of black letters and it looked very 'chic'...or at least, that's what Alice would say. And though shopping with Alice didn't really appeal to me, modeling on lingerie for Edward sent dark shivers down the places that I thought had recently been sated. It was also very close to the fantasy that I'd had down in the kitchen. But we'd never actually do it. Just like we'd never have sex. Edward was too proper and too protective of me. He would never want to offend me by taking me into a shop like that.

_A shop like that..._

Boy did _that_ give me ideas. I could almost imagine Edward taking me to a sex shop...but than again, I really couldn't. If I brought it up, Edward would be offended and he would try to close down the subject. Just like every time I tried to bring up sex, he wouldn't talk about that either. But Edward _was _getting a little better. He talked with me about what that night would be like and how much he looked forward to marrying me. He even shyly admitted, albeit guiltily, that he _did_ look forward to the wedding night. More than I could imagine. Which lead to a very pleasant night with a lot less talking.

Maybe Edward _could_ be talked into it...or maybe I was out of my mind. Maybe I should just go by myself instead? Or maybe I didn't even need to buy any kind of 'adult entertainment'. I looked through my closet for the unopened dildo my mom had bought for me, much to my embarrassment at the time, but was disappointed. It was still packaged and never used but extremely small. It was about half an inch in width and only three inches in length. I'd copped a feel of Edward once or twice. I knew he was a _lot_ bigger than this.

I walked back to my computer and, out of curiosity, I typed into the google search engine "sex shops in port angeles". The first thing that came up was Passion Parties but I passed it because it looked like a lingerie store. And that wasn't what I wanted. The next was a bike shop, which was weird. But with the third option I'd finally struck gold. "Ambrosia. Category: Adult Entertainment Store." I clicked on the link but google had put up the wrong website address because the address was no longer valid. I typed "ambrosia-adult" and felt a thrill as I clicked on the site. Immediately a red site came up with a feather at the bottom. I was surprised that it wasn't vulgar.

I clicked "adult toys" and clicked enter when the screen opened asking me if I really wanted to look. Yes. Yes I did. I turned around to face my bedside table and took a bite of my porridge, barely tasting it before I was back to browsing. I placed the bowl in my lap and looked through all the options. But I didn't really know what anything was.

_Rap, rap, rap!_

I jumped and started choking on my oatmeal but Alice caught the oatmeal before any of it even fell out of the bowl and patted me on the back, handing me my orange juice.

"So you want to go to a sex shop?"

"Alice!" I _really_ did want to talk about this with her.

"You know I've been trying to stop Edward from coming over here for the past thirty minutes, right? I told him you were looking at things for the wedding."

I blushed and felt grateful to Alice that she had covered for me. "Alice, I really can't talk about this."

"Bella, how can you even begin to feel comfortable about talking about it to Edward if you can't even feel comfortable talking about it to me?"

I sighed because I had to concede defeat. She was right.

"Bella, please let me help you. It could be so much fun. We could buy all sorts of things for beginners and there are even books you can read that will teach you about sex, oh but those are usually in the back and-"

"I'm not stupid, Alice! I don't need your help and I know what I'm doing." That came out harsher than intended and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to be harsh. But I really don't want to go...shopping with you."

She was about to but in when I hastily continued. "Clothes is one thing Alice. Weddings are another thing. But I'm putting my foot down on this. I'm doing this alone. And that's final."

Alice was about to say something when she froze and I froze in reaction. Her eyes got that far away look like she was no longer here, but somewhere in the future. And I knew immediately she was having some type of a vision. But before I knew it, it was over and than suddenly I was in her arms.

"Bella, please! _Please!_ You have to let me come with you! Or Rosalie, or Emmett, or Carlisle, or Esme, or even Jasper. But you just _can't_ go alone! Please Bella, promise me you'll take one of us with you!"

Her eyes weren't just pleading, they were genuinely frightened. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella...I can't tell you that. Because if I do, you'll put off the whole idea of going and this is an excellent idea! You just have to have someone with you at all times."

"O-kay? If I still decide that I'm going to do this, will you tell me what the vision was when I get back."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think I should, incase you ever want to go back."

"Promise me?"

"Promise. So, if your not taking me, who _are_ you taking with you?"

"I don't know yet. I just want to do this so me and Edward can get closer to each other before the wedding. He's always brushing me off and I'm getting sick of hearing his excuses. I figured having some of these things around might make it...easier, on him. And if he still doesn't want to do anything...well than, he can just stay out of my bedroom at night!"

Of course I didn't mean that. And I felt guilty for saying immediately after. But I was right. I was sick of Edward telling me no and having to get relief in the shower. Fingers and shower heads weren't enough for the next three weeks. That was nearly a month!

"Your right! You and Edward need to get closer before the wedding anyway! Why didn't I think of this before?" She paused as she checked the future and smiled with her plan. "Well, with how things are progressing at the rate you two were at last night, I don't see you coming out of the honeymoon anyway but a vampire. And trust me, you don't want to spend your honeymoon burning. Speaking of the honeymoon, that's something else we have to talk about. Bella, I know this is embarrassing but you _have_ to break your hymen. I think Edward can handle being near you when you do it if you aren't 'in the act' so to speak but if he's _actively_ with you when you break it..." She cringed. "Just make sure it's done."

"Why?"

"Because sex and blood don't mix well for a vampire."

She let that sit with me and reality hit me like a truck. Blood sent vampires into a frenzy in general. And from what Alice had alluded to so far was that sex was extremely animalistic for a vampire. You combine the two and no matter how much Edward hunted, no matter how much he tried to resist my "singing" blood, there was no way I wouldn't come out a vampire if we tried it like that. She was right.

"Oh and Bella, before you actually shop there, you should browse online...I won't go with you. I already know who's going. But I could help you and explain what things are for...if you need it."

Than her eye caught something that was on the bed. She shook her head. "This is really old. Someone must have bought this for you years ago."

"My mom," my mumble was almost incoherent, but I was still pretty sure she could hear it.

"Well, I'm throwing this away. You need big girl toys now." She threw the unopened package in the trashcan without missing the shot and we began browsing the website.

"Butt plugs? That sounds really uncomfortable."

"It can be extremely pleasurable for some women but others don't like it. Could you see Edward doing that too you?"

I thought about it, embarrassed. "Not right now."

"Than we'll pass on that one for now. But you should look at g-spot dildos."

"G-spot?"

"The most sensitive spot inside of a woman. But it's hard to reach on your own. Would you like it to vibrate?"

I blushed. "I'd rather feel it naturally...you know, to get practice. And I don't want anything that's glass. With my luck, it would break and than I'd have to explain that to Carlisle _and _Edward."

"Yeah, glass probably isn't the best choice. But as long as your careful, metal can be good. It will be cold, which will feel more like Edward. You'll need a good cleaner though, so it doesn't scratch. Oh, and here's a list of things you should do while your out today."

I looked through the list.

-Buy Lingerie

-Buy sex toys (look at the back for the full list)

-Buy sex books

-Go to dinner

-See a movie

-Get waxed 'down there'

The last made me cringe. "Alice-"

"I know your worried about the last one but trust me, do it for Edward. And don't let yourself be talked out of it. I've seen how much he likes and _trust me_ he will like it."

I nodded and turned back to the computer when the price caught my eye. "Holy crow! I can't afford that! I'll be walking out of the store with nothing else!"

"When are you going to learn Bella? Price isn't an option for a Cullen."

She winked at me and that left me to wonder which Cullen I'd be taking with me. My stomach felt very uncomfortable. And not in a good way.

"Oh, I hear the car." She rummaged through my closet quickly, smiling. "Wear this. I'll do your make up quickly and stop talking about you know what."

I giggled, wondering just _who_ was going with me. If she picked Emmett, I was going to kill her. But why would Emmett want to take me to dinner and a movie? Maybe she wanted me to go shopping with Carlisle to get a doctors medical opinion...yum! But than she would have to know!

I shut down that train of thought as soon as it began. She didn't know. And today was about me and Edward.

I pulled on the dark long sleeved blue shirt and blue jeans and sat still while Alice did my make up more quickly than I'd ever seen her. When she was done I pulled on my new but comfortable black leather ankle boots and looked in the mirror, shocked to find what Alice was able to complete in five minutes. I smiled. "Your a huge help, you know that?"

"Remind me of that the next time you think I'm a pain in the ass."

"Ok. The next time we go shopping."

She poked her tongue out. "Hypocrite. And actually, you'll be thinking that in the next three minutes."

I grabbed my purse and rushed down the stairs, somehow not falling, and closed the door behind me. I blinked when I saw Edward standing on the passengers side of the silver Volvo. What was Alice thinking?!

"Alice!"

But I only heard her laugh as the wind whipped past me and she was gone, leaving me with my turn of the century fiancé. I was going to kill her.

* * *

**A/N That was fun to write! Everyone tell me what you think and you shall receive MORE. ~Miss Insanity**


	5. Pre-Shopping Rendevouz

**A/N For you iridescent springs, anything. I actually started working on this chapter immediately after I wrote the last one. I was just too excited to stop! I wanted to know the finer details of what was going to happen anyway! And I thought this would make up for missing so much time with no chapters. But I expect double reviews for this chapter. Lol. WARNING: Limey ~Miss Insanity**

* * *

_I grabbed my purse and rushed down the stairs, somehow not falling, and closed the door behind me. I blinked when I saw Edward standing on the passengers side of the silver Volvo. What was Alice thinking?!_

_"Alice!"_

_But I only heard her laugh as the wind whipped past me and she was gone, leaving me with my turn of the century fiancé. I was going to kill her._

******EXBXC***EXBXC******EXBXC***EXBXC******EXBXC***EXBXC******

I walked towards the car as Edward walked towards me, smiling at first. But his smile quickly faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Your sister."

"What did she do?" He looked curious.

"She-"called you, I was about to say. But that was rude. "Nevermind. I guess it's not really all that important." I let out a sigh as I realized I may have to use the child hood vibrator after all. The thought was as daunting as it was disappointing and was definitely a turn off. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go out now. But Edward was here and he obviously wanted to do something besides stand here. Even though he told me he never got tired of looking at me.

He backed me up into the side of the car and looked deeply into my eyes, holding them, keeping them from looking anywhere else...as if I could even think to look away with his scent fogging up my thoughts and causing a delicious thrill to go through my less than spectacular parts.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Bella. Please tell me what your thinking."

I let out a small whimper as we suddenly were back inside the house and he had me pinned against the inside of the front door, dazzling me with those pretty golden eyes.

"Tell me."

"It was r-rude so...I edited."

His nose traced my jawline as he whispered silkily in that dangerous predators voice. "Mmmm, it's not nice to keep secrets now, is it, future Ms. Cullen?"

"N-no."

"So what did Alice want you to stop talking about so quickly?" That purring voice was sending chills down my spine.

"N-nothing."

I was in my bed before I could blink and Edward was hovering over me than he looked to the side but his head froze there, frozen to the left.

"Bella...what is this?"

I looked in the same direction, confused, dizzy, and out of breath, which immediately caught in my throat when I realized it was still on the sex shop screen for ambrosia. Edward was going to close the computer before he continued to tease me but instead, got an eyeful of the sex shop that I'd been eyeing instead. I quickly tried to rectify that fact.

"Nothing!"

I made to shut down the laptop but before I could, Edward grabbed it and sat up, looking at it.

I didn't know what to do. Was there a guide on what to do when your turn of the century prude vampire soon to be husband finds out you've been looking at sex toys? I wanted to make like an ostrage and bury my red as a tomato head in the sand.

Edward looked at the page for a long time and than clicked on the cart icon, looking at all the things I'd chosen with Alice. All the things I was interested in. All the things he never wanted to talk about.

It felt like an eternity of nervously waiting for him to say something but he continued to stare at the screen, and I felt sick to my stomach. How could Alice _do_ this to me? How could she let _Edward_ take me? How could she let Edward _know_? Call Carlisle, call Esme, call Emmett, heck call _Rosalie. _But Edward? The man I was marrying in three weeks? Because of her, the man who thought I was a saint, for whatever reason unbeknownst to me, now knew I was nothing short of a pervert.

The guilt was crushing. I didn't want Edward to be offended. I honestly wasn't trying to replace him with sex toys! The two couldn't even _compare_! I was just trying to get some _release_! But I couldn't have that either because it was unlady like. And now Edward was probably disgusted with me. I was disgusted with _myself_. And that meant I could only say one thing and hope he would still love me and want to marry me.

"I'm sorry."

Edward looked at me with wide eyes and the next moment I was in his arms, cradled against his chest. "Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. Ever. You didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't? I looked up at him confused. I could tell by the tone of his voice that there was a but coming. "But...?"

"Bella, I need you to tell me the honest truth."

"Of course, anything." I always agreed to do what he wanted me to, even if I knew I would regret it, which I probably would.

"Did Alice put you up to this?"

I blinked in shock. "Alice? No. Why would you think that?"

He breathed a sigh of what seemed like a cross between relief and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on...apprehension maybe?

"She was here before I was and told me not to come here until ten o clock."

"She only came here because I decided I wanted to...go...shopping."

He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled lightly but his voice was laced with tension. "I figured as much. At first I thought she was going to steal you from me. But when she called me and told me to take you shopping...I was ecstatic, Bella. I thought that finally, maybe, you wanted to allow me to shower you with gifts like I have so longed to do. I just didn't expect..." He smiled his crooked smile and jerked his head toward the computer.

I blushed. And he was serious once again.

"Bella, I know you want a more sexual relationship."

"I do. And I know we can't go all the way before the wedding. I _know_ that. But at the rate we're going, there is no way I will walk away from our wedding night still human. And that is one experience I _have_ to have before I become immortal. I just...you always push the subject away and you never want to talk about it. When I try to bring it up you always shoot me down and you won't even talk about it. And Edward, what if I _need _to talk about it? I can't go to Alice with my frustrations and questions every time I have a problem because she's not the one that I'm in a relationship with and she's not the one that needs to hear it. We need to talk about this...but I understand if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to...I just..." He stood from the bed and faced the window. "There are so many things that I would like from you Bella. I know they are wrong and...sinful even. But I would like them none-the-less and even the prospect of discussing it with you...it unnerves me because it makes me feel so many things. I want you but I would never want to offend you...or defile you."

"You know I would give you anything you wanted."

He smiled sadly. "I know."

"And I'm sure it's not sinful. I'm also positive it won't defile me." At least, it wouldn't defile anything but the darkest corners of my mind. I tried to think of what Edward could possibly find so defiling and thought about the butt plugs that me and Alice had found. When looking at them with Alice, I was disgusted. But with Edward...god he could make _anything_ sexy. Even if Edward wanted to put himself in _that _spot, I couldn't say anymore that I wouldn't enjoy it. In fact, if it were Edward doing _anything _ to me I was one hundred percent sure that I would enjoy one hundred percent of whatever he wanted to do. I suddenly wished I'd asked Alice more questions about butt plugs.

"Your so thoughtful. I would give anything to know what your thinking right now."

I laughed. "Strange. I would give the same."

"I'm thinking that you couldn't possibly know what I want and that whatever your mind would come up with wouldn't even be close to what I'm thinking of."

"I'm thinking that anything you could want, I would never find disgusting or sinful. Even things that I thought were unnatural at first...the thought of you doing them..." Was it hot in here or was it just me?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I smirked. "Not a chance Cullen."

He lips gently caressed my wrist repeatedly and his nose slowly, teasingly, drew a line up my arm and up to my neck where his lips gently brushed against the base of my throat and his wet cold tongue laved his chosen spot ever so gently, causing the most beautiful and dirty sensations I'd ever felt. He sucked my neck gently, slowly sucking harder and harder, causing me to rub my thighs together to ease the need for friction. He was slowly building me up into a frenzy.

He pulled one of his legs between mine as I ground myself hard on his thigh, which he responded to by bucking, almost instinctively. And though Edward's hard thigh was nice,_ it_ wasn't bucking _anywhere _where I needed it to be.

Edward's cold lips met mine and that delicious cold sweet venomous tongue wormed it's way into my mouth. I greedily took advantage of the position and sucked the sweetness from him, which made him moan. He had no idea how delicious he tasted.

I was tired of rutting myself against his thigh and I grabbed his hips at the same time I felt Edward relinquish control and I moved him to where I needed him to be, wrapping my legs around those beautifully carved hips, earning another groan from this seemingly unshakeable immortal. He froze for just the barest moment but I couldn't take it.

"Don't stop."

"I'm going to have to soon, Bella."

_"Dont!_ Please, I need more! Just let me _cum! Don't stop!_"

His growl was a low animalistic vibration at the base of his throat. A warning to any prey that may be near by...like my panties.

He pinned me down to the bed forcefully and I could suddenly see myself being stretched with a buttplug, or a dildo, or...oh god. Edward's cock. I never thought I would have wanted it but I desperately wanted Edward to fuck my ass. I grinded myself against him harder, looking into those midnight black eyes burning with the intensity of the sun. And apparently I did something right because the sensation changed.

"Oh god fuck me!"

He pinned my arms to the bed as he grinded his jean covered crotch against that place on my pussy. That ever perfect place causing me to shake and buck...I wanted to fuck him. NOW!

I reared up without thinking and sunk my teeth into his neck while he growled lowly, animalistically in my ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Buttplugs. Your cock in my ass. Your teeth in my neck." I was so close. And this was so hot. I was barely aware I was saying anything at all. I was barely aware of how quiet Edward was but at least he wasn't still...

And than I was shaking and was pretty much beyond saying anything.

"Picture it Bella."

I whimpered as he ground into my harder. God that would be so hot. Seeing and feeling his cock back there...getting on my hands and knees for him...I moaned into his neck when he pressed his cock harder against me and tightened my legs further around his hips.

"Mmmm. You _are_ a naughty girl Isabella."

"Mmmhmm." I desperately wanted to hear one of his. "Tell me one of your dirty secret fantasies Edward. I shared with you. Doesn't a husband have to be fair to his wife?"

I punctuated my sentence with a hard grind, hoping to either spur him into action, prove my point, or both. "Mmmmm, I would love to have your mouth sucking my cock." He picked up the pace with his hips, panting for breath he didn't need.

"Mmmmm, as much as I'd like to have you tongue-fucking my clit?"

He roared and picked up the pace of his hips but he hit at just the right angle at just the right time and I was quickly drowning in a sea of his scent. His hair, his skin, his body. This was too good to be legal. And he stilled against me, his head kissing my neck.

_"Bella."_

He pulled me closer to him on the bed. "I was going to ask you if you could see my side in not wanting to offend you...but I can see that's a moot point now."

"So than we can do this again?"

He didn't answer, still seeming weary. I sighed.

"Edward, I_ can_ actually see where you would think that. But I've been suffering as much as you have. I need you in more ways than one, Edward."

He smirked. "Your shower last night told me as much."

"What!?" I turned red and faced away from him guiltily as he wrapped his arms around me and gentle chuckles shook his body.

"Oh Bella. Your heart was racing a mile a minute. You have no idea how badly I wished to be a tile on the wall. To be your hands slicking down your skin. You have no idea how badly I need you Bella. How badly I still need you." The erection at my back shocked me. But I noticed he was still weary about saying we could do this again.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just...wrong."

I was quiet for a minute while I thought about everything he'd revealed and smiled. "Edward, do you think it's wrong when I touch myself?"

He blinked in the shock of my blunt question but I needed it answered.

"No of course not."

"And do you think it's wrong when you touch yourself?"

He struggled for a moment and pleaded with his eyes for me to change the subject but I wasn't letting up. He conceded defeat. "No."

"Than tell me this, if touching ourselves isn't wrong, how could it be wrong for us, two people, eternally in love, forever, about to be married in three weeks time...how could it be wrong for us to touch each other?"

I could see him trying to form some kind of an answer and his eyes widened. He had nothing.

"I'm not asking you to go all the way with me before the wedding. I just think we should get used to some of the aspects beforehand so the first night isn't so hard...on either of us. Besides, I thought you liked what we did just now?"

He smiled. "I did Bella." He kissed my hair. "You have no idea how much. It was the closest I have ever come to hearing your true thoughts."

I tried to remember back to what I said but I barely remember admitting that I wanted him to take me...back there. Everything was so blurry.

"I will make you a promise. We _will_ work on this, Bella. I won't leave you unsatisfied. It was very wrong of me to do so for length of time that I have and I apologize."

"Thank you, Edward."

"So I will take you to Ambrosia today, but on one condition."

I nodded wearily. "What's that?"

"You must also allow me to pay for a nice lunch, a fancy dinner, and a movie."

As long as Edward continued to do this, he could buy me whatever he wanted. Than I smirked. "But Edward, I'm not sure the places I like to eat at have mountain lion on the menu."

His laugh was priceless. It was so rare in such a serious person and I treasured it. He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Bella."

"So what _was_ it that you thought was so sinful?"

"I told you."

I thought about that for a long moment and decided that as long as we were being truthful, I might as well admit what I thought about that. "As long as you allow me to swallow your cum, I don't have a problem. If the taste of your tongue is that good, I can't wait to know how you would taste than."

He moaned. "You will be the death of me Bella Swan."

"Than we'll both die with a smile."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met."

"We haven't even begun to scratch the surface." I stretched and cuddled my back into his front.

"So does this mean you would rather not shop in port angeles?" His voice sounded just as hopeful as it did disappointed.

"Of course not. Let's go. As I said Edward, we haven't even begun."

* * *

**A/N This wasn't originally going to be limey at all. I didn't intend it, it just happened. Lol! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any tips on the sex scenes or you have any thing you would like to see, please just ask. P.S. Bella is a Virgo. Virgo's can be quiet, spunky, thoughtful and shy. But trust me when I say they are total _animals_ in bed. I love every second of it! YUM! XD But than again, I AM a scorpio. ****~Miss Insanity**


End file.
